


Damaged

by WinterGoddess



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterGoddess/pseuds/WinterGoddess
Summary: Clementine and AJ have spent most of their life moving, Never having a permanent home. Both kids have been through a lot, and due to that they are damaged. Their last caregiver got tired of both of them and ship them off to Ericson's Boarding school. This will be an new start for both of them and what comes along with a new start is something they never expected.





	1. New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone! This is WinterGoddess here with my first story on Ao3, I have written many stories in the past on different websites but I have never written twd story so this will be my first. :) I hope everyone enjoys it and I apologize in advance for any grammar errors etc.

Two kids stepped out a van and walked towards the gate. “Well… here we are AJ, Our new home.” A young girl said, looking down to the child beside her.

“Do you think this place will be bad Clem? I don't want you to get hurt by monsters.” Aj said.

The girl, Clem looked away from Aj for a moment. “I hope not, Kurtis said that it's the best school on the east coast for brats like us.” Aj nodded as both kids walked towards the gates.

A few days earlier…

“Run Aj! Run!” Clementine shouted as both of them separated. A man in his mid-fifties tried to grab both of them but they were too quick for him.

“Damn you fucking brats! I'm tired of this shit.” The man huffed as he walked away.

Clementine and Aj met up behind a tree laughing. “Did you get it?” Clementine asks the little boy.

“Yup!” The boy nodded as he held up a piece of fake hair, a toupee. “Good job!” Clem pulled Aj in for a hug.

“That’s my goofball.”

“I'm too old for that” AJ complained, pouting his lips and looking away. Clem smiled at the little boy before tickling him causing him to laugh.

AJ was her only family left, after losing so many people she loved, Clementine vowed that she and AJ would never separate. Not again, Never again. She would be by his side until her last breath, and he would do the same.

“Dinner time you bastards!” Both Clem and Aj turned towards the sound. “Race ya back!” Aj shouted, having a head start.

“Hey!” Clem shouted running after the boy, luckily she caught up and picked up Aj swinging him around as they both entered the house.

Both kids went to their respective seats and were about to dig in when the older man stops them.

“Both of you have about 3 days to pack every one of your belonging.” Both kids looked at the man with wide eyes.

“Kurtis, Are we moving?” Clementine asks.

“No, I'm tired of both your bullshit and the money the state is sending me isn't enough. I'm sending y' all up to West Virginia to attend Ericson's Boarding School for troubled little shits like you.” Kurtis said.

Clementine looked over to AJ who didn't seem to have much of a reaction. “Aj and I will be together right?”

“Can you not hear? Of course, both of you will be together, I’m not about to pay for damages in my house because I decided to separate y’all. You're lucky Ericson lets kids in as young as 5 into the school.” Kurtis said as he began to eat.

“After y’all both finish, Start packing.”

Two days later…

It was a day before their departure. Kurtis put the last luggage in the car as he got in the driver's seat of the car. Clementine went right beside him, Aj in the back.

“I'm only driving both of y'all up to North Carolina. A shuttle van or whatever that shit is will take you to Ericson directly.” Clementine nodded as she looked out the window.

This wasn't the first time she left Georgia but it was the first time in a while. She never had any great experiences in any other states, Well except for Tennessee because that's where AJ was born.

“Clem, can we watch Disco Broccoli when we get up to Ericson?” Aj asked.

“I don't know goofball, We have to settle down and see if they even have TVs.” Aj pouted as he continued to mess with his toy, While Clem looked through her phone. She didn't have many friends in the first place but one person who stood out was a guy name Duck. He was her childhood friend, a best friend even that visited her in the summer when his parents couldn't deal with the extreme heat.

Clem decided to send him a quick message saying that if he wants to see her over the summer he'll have to come to West Virginia this time. She knew that he wouldn't get the message right away so she decided to look for someone else to text.

Clementine couldn't find anyone else of importance to the text as the car made its way into a gas station.

A few hours later...

Clem and Aj packed the rest of their bags into the van as they said their goodbyes to their foster dad, Kurtis. “Will we see you in the summer?”

“I hope I don't see y'all at all.” Kurtis said as he got in his car and sped off.

“He's such an asshole,” Clem muttered hoping Aj wouldn't catch that.

“Bad word.” The little boy said as they got in the van and relaxed a bit. “Heading to Ericson, Correct?” The driver asks as he pressed on the gas pedal.

“Yes, Sir,” Clementine answered.

“Good luck, Y'all need it.”

“What makes you think we'll need luck.” Clementine raised an eyebrow.

“Both of you look like nice kids, Also Ericson has the worst of the worst kids and even though they leave way better than how they came into the school it is going to be a fucking nightmare.”

“How do you know that.” Clem looked to the man beside her. He had slick back black hair and piercing green eyes.

“I used to attend Ericson a couple of years back.” The driver glances both at Clementine and Aj. “Yeah, It may be surprising, A guy like me got sent to Ericson. But it was either that or prison.” He grinned at the two.

Both Clementine and Aj didn't smile back. “Do you know what some of the kids do to get sent there? Since its so bad?”

“A lot of them got sent for fighting, Having anger issues, Or doing some disturbing shit. There's a few of them who needed therapy and instead, their parents sent them here instead. Also, there are a few entitled rich brats that attend the school so be aware. Some of those fuckers even got arrested and may have to spend jail time before being sent here. Nothing too serious though.”

“Thanks...um” Clementine started before being cut off.

“Trevor.” The driver answered. “We should be there in the next few hours. What's your favorite Genre of music?” Trevor asks.

“I like Pop music, and R&B,” Clementine answered. “As for groups, I love Paramore.”

“Nice...well, Fortunately, the radio does works so I'll put it on the current hits of today.” Trevor turned on the radio and set the channel.

The rest of the ride went by fine, Every now and then Clementine would check on Aj to make sure he's fine. She didn't know how the boy felt moving to a new area but she hopes nothing bad would happen.

Now

The gates opened wide after Clementine pressed a button and spoke to the lady through the microphone telling her who they were.

As both kids entered they saw a whole bunch of other kids a little bit older than Aj running around.

“Greetings Miss and Mister Everette. You may call me Mrs. Jones, I am the Assistant principal for Ericson Boarding school.” A tall woman with red hair said. “Unfortunately Principal Ericson is out for the next few weeks, So I am taking his place until he is back.” Mrs. Jones turned around and started to walked urging the duo to follow behind her.

“We have Coed dorms but no Coed rooms, With both of you being our only exception to the rule for right now. From what I am reading, Your foster dad said that both of you have always been together and will cause hell if you're separated.” She glances at the duo. “Correct?”

“Yes.” Both kids answered.

“For right now both of you will have a room together until further notice. Your schedules are on your beds and you can meet the rest of your classmates later on today at dinner.” Mrs. Jones opened the door and went into the elevator with the two kids trailing behind her.

Once they reached their room, The assistant principal quickly left them saying something about making sure the kids don't blow up the kitchen.

“Clem?”

“Yes, goofball?” Clementine stopped fixing her bed and turned to her brother.

“Can I sleep in your bed?”

“Of course AJ.” Clementine knew exactly why he wanted to sleep on the same bed as her. “This will be a new start for both of us…. Okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter finished :D I know its kinda boring and may be confusing to others but it will get better as time goes on. If you didn't know already this is an AU, No walkers at all.


	2. New kids

Earlier that day (Clem and Aj are heading to Ericson right now)

 

A group of teens sat around a table eating lunch. It was one of the few peaceful times at Ericson, A little too peaceful.

 

A tall brown skin guy with dreads busted through the cafeteria doors with a Blond hair guy following him. Both boys went to the table and sat down.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, We have a new student.” The blond hair guy said.

 

“How would both of you know that?” A redhead asks.

 

“Well, Mrs. Jones told u-”

 

“Bullshit.” 

 

“Fine, Louis and I were bored so we eavesdrop on Mrs. Jones conversation with a parent.” The blonde admitted.

 

“Of course, So what does this have to do with anything?”

 

“I just felt like this was interesting info to share, This new student apparently have a kid.”

 

“A kid? Is she the parent? Assuming that the new kid is a girl.”

 

“I don't know but they're supposed to arrive today, So we will figure out by then and see if this new kid is worthy to join our awesome friend group.” Louis cut off his best friend.  

 

“Let's all meet up in Twin’s room after lunch. I have way more to discuss.”

 

“Wowww, Louis being serious for once in his life.” Louis gave the short hair blonde a dirty look as he and his best friend walked away to get food.

 

The group of teens sat in a circle in the twin's dorm room as they all wait for Louis.

 

“He wanted all of us in here and now he's late.”

 

“Chill, Minnie we all know why you're getting angsty." Sophie said, giving a knowing grin to her Twin sister and to a certain short hair blonde sitting across from her.

 

“Sophie shut up.” Minnie looked away as the door burst open.

 

“Sorry for keeping all of you waiting, I was being held up by my fan club.”  The whole group rolled their eyes as Louis made his way to the window, sitting by it. “From what Marlon and I already know she's in our grade, and they're rooming her and her kid together.”

 

“You think it's a serious case? We rarely get babies over here.” Sophie asks.

 

“Poor thing, New girl must’ve been through a lot.”

 

The group of teens looked down as they remembered their owned reasons for being sent here. “You know...all I needed to go to was fucking therapy. I wasn't a bad kid. But then again I wouldn't meet all of you or have a wonderful girlfriend.” The blonde glances over to Minnie.

 

“Thanks, Vi.” Minnie smiled.

 

“Violet actually being nice for once?” Violet glares at Louis who lifted his hands up in surrender.

 

For the next few hours, the group of teens chatted and played games. Until they heard a van outside.

 

Louis was the first to the window as he looked down. “I can’t see her that well but its a girl for sure, and a little boy.” The rest of the teens group up by the window looking down at their principal and the new kids.

 

“I think they're making their way to the dorms, Let's stay calm and we can talk to her later.”

 

“Y'all really getting excited about nothing.”

 

“Shut up, We rarely get new students around here.”

 

**Back with Clem and Aj**

 

After the duo finished packing it was time for dinner. Since they barely ate the whole day they decided to make their way out of the dorm. “We can decorate a little bit later on. Classes don't start back up until Monday.” Clementine says as she and AJ both left their room. (Clementine locked the door of course.)

 

“Alright we need to find the cafeteria and then we’ll be good. I wish the assistant principal toured us instead of showing us where our room is and leaving.” Aj nodded in agreement as they both head towards an elevator, Before the doors close a tall blond hair guy walked in.

 

“Haven't seen either of you before, You're new here?” Cerulean eyes meet golden ones.

 

“Yup, My boy and I just arrived today from Georgia.”

 

“Well welcome to Ericson, My name’s Marlon, What’s yours?”

 

“My name is Clementine and this is Aj.” Marlon figured AJ couldn't be any older than 5.

 

“Nice to meet both of you, I'm assuming both of you are heading down for dinner, Correct?”

 

“Yup, Do you know where the cafeteria is?”

 

“Yup, Don't worry. I'll guide you to it.” The doors open as Marlon motioned for the duo to walk with him.

 

As soon as they entered the cafeteria, An wonderful aroma makes its way to the duo noses. “It smells good in here clem! Look at all that food!” Aj jumps a bit looking around at all the food he never saw before.

 

Clem quickly grabbed Aj's hand as they followed Marlon into a line. “Luckily due to our funding we have a buffet style cafeteria, You just grab whatever and eat. The only downside is we can't bring the food to our dorms. Only snacks.” The blonde said as he put down some spaghetti and meatballs on his plate.

 

“Clem, I wanna eat everything!” Aj eyes widen. “Not today, goofball. I don't want you getting a stomach ache.” Clem said looking down at AJ before looking up at Marlon.

 

“Sorry, We haven't had a proper meal much less a buffet in a while.”

 

“It's cool, Not everyone is fortunate. Do you want to come to sit with my friends and me?”

 

“Sure, That sounds fine.” Clementine decided to get some chicken nuggets and curly French fries for both her and AJ, as they both followed Marlon to a table in the back.

 

As the trio made their way, the teens at the table all turned and stare. “Guys, This is the new girl, Clementine.”

 

“Clementine? Like the fucking fruit?” A guy laughed then turned towards the little boy. “Your name must be Apple.”

 

“It's AJ to you.” Aj glares at the older boy.

 

“Mitch, there's no need to make fun of our new classmate, Save it for another day,” Marlon says as he turns to Clementine.

 

“I'll introduce you to all my friends, The boy with the dreads is my best friend Louis.” Louis waved at the duo.

 

“The blonde is Violet, Beside her is her girlfriend Minerva or Minnie for short and her twin sister Sophie.”

 

“There's two of you.” Aj pointed out as he makes his way over to the twins “You're really pretty.” Both girls smiled at the little boy.

 

“Beside Sophie is Brody, Across from Brody is Ruby.”

 

“There are so many people with red hair.” Aj says as he makes his way back to Clementine.

 

“Beside Ruby is Aassim, Mitch, Willy, and Omar…. I think we're missing a few people but they'll join us later on.”

 

“Where's Tenn?” Marlon asks the twins. “He's at the next table with James and Charlie, Studying. He didn't want anyone to bother him.” Minnie answers him, as Clem and Aj took their seats with Marlon sitting across from them.

 

Aj began to dig in while Clem looked around the cafeteria studying the area. She didn't pay attention to any of the stares Marlon's friends gave her and Aj. She figured it was because they were both new.

 

The school wasn't what she expected at all, Everyone seems calm and friendly. Clem wondered if the people she sat with only needed therapy, that they didn't do anything bad. But then again some of them (specifically Marlon, and That Mitch guy) looked like they belong here. They were perfect description for troubled kids.

 

“Clem?” Clementine stopped daydreaming as she glances at the people in front of her. “Do you wanna play war?” Louis said holding a deck of cards.

 

“Sure, what about A-” Clem looked around to find Aj at a different table with another boy. “Looks like he likes Tenn's drawings.”

 

“Don't worry about your boy, He's safe over there.” Clem stared over where Aj was before sighing and looking back at the teens in front of her.

 

“Let's play.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 2 :D I have a lot of plans for this story so I hope it'll work out for the best. I even have an idea for another story too but I want to finish this one first. Once again I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors, and Thank you to the two people who gave me kudos on my story. I really appreciate it.


End file.
